


Consumed

by Firebird103



Category: Deltarune
Genre: Also on Quotev, Demonic Possession, Dolls, Emo Kris, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Pretty sure Noelle is a scaredy-cat, i’m having too much fun with this., trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird103/pseuds/Firebird103
Summary: Kris wakes up in a cage in his room. What the hell happened to him? Why is his body shambling around?





	1. Who

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a random idea.....and I went with it. Don’t expect frequent updates.
> 
> Also First Chapter is pure trash.

A boy stood in the middle of a dark room, dimly illuminated by glow-in-the-dark star stickers. He had an eerie smile on his face, his eyes glowing a bright crimson. In his hand, was a sharp knife. A gaping hole in his chest was bleeding, a lot. However the boy didn’t seem to mind, he just shambled towards the bed and got under the covers.

 

All He could remember was true agony and it went black. Kris seemed to suddenly come alive.and he was trapped in a rusty birdcage. Kris wasn’t sure how to process his current predicament. He could move around just fine, but he felt like he had been roughly grabbed and he had a dull headache from hitting the side of the cage.

On second thought, that’s probably why he fell asleep.

Kris sighed and pressed against the walls of the cage, trying not to cry. He wanted so badly to be out of the cage he was confined in. He wanted to have his mom’s warm hugs, Noelle helping him with homework, Tem’s randomness, Snowy’s stupid jokes, MK’s Trying so hard to be his friend. Alphys watching Mew Mew kissy cuty in class. 

HECK! He even missed Berdly’s rude comments. And Susie.............

Kris also missed the Dark world. Ralsei, and Lancer. Kris was going to cry, but tears didn’t come. 

He looked at the window, the curtains were closed yet there was nothing in bed. Kris just wanted to be there with someone.

 

All of a sudden, Noelle came in.

She was a reindeer and was probably the most friendly at school towards Kris. Didn’t she offer to come help him with homework?

”Kris? Are you in here? I brought the materials if you want to start.” Noelle did indeed have book materials under her arm. She studied the room, shivering slightly.

This was Kris’s chance!

Kris began shouting at the top of his lungs.”NOELLE!!! NOELLE I’M HERE! AND I’M SCARED!! I DON’T WANNA BE ALONE!!”

Kris’s voice was stricken with grief, he needed someone so badly. He continued screaming in desperation.

Noelle seemed to hear something. “Kris? Where are you? Now your making me scared!” Kris screamed out is desperation, his voice cracking since he never used it much. He hoped that his voice would lead the frightened reindeer to him.

Noelle could barely hear it, though she did know that her friend needed help. She looked around the room, eventually her gaze fell on the cage in the corner. She stepped back in surprise. “Kris......why is your soul in a cage? No wonder I couldn’t hear you well.”

Kris banged against the bars. “I DON’T KNOW! I JUST WOKE UP LIKE THIS!” He cried out, his voice almost cut off as he started coughing violently. Noelle rushed into action, opening the cage door and carefully removing the shaking soul.

”Kris. It’s fine, you can relax. You’re free. Now how about I take you to my house, we can try to figure this out.” She spoke in a gentle and mothering voice, trying to calm the terrified soul. Kris slowly started to calm down, as he talked the soul glew a brighter red.

”That sounds great, but can we go quickly?” He requested. Noelle nodded and hid the soul in cupped hands. “I’ll just say I forgot something at home.” She told him as she exited the room. 

The walk was extremely silent, only having noise when Noelle conversed with Toriel. When they walked out, Kris felt a small pull towards something. He flew out of Noelle’s hands and searched for it. 

“K-Kris! What are you doing?” She called out. Noelle ran towards the soul to see it hovering above a blank doll. “I can posses this so I don’t get hurt, or at least I won’t die.”

Noelle shivered but nodded anyways. The soul then rushed into the doll. It remained blank for a moment before changing. It had buttons for eyes, an uneven brown cloth for hair, it’s torso was striped a green and yellow and it’s bottom was brown. It seemed to have taken on Kris’s appearance.

Noelle stood in shock before picking up the shivering doll. She held it under her arm as she walked towards the gates to her house. “You’re moving.....actually possesing it. How does it feel?”

Kris turned his soft fabric head to look up at her. “Well, it feels cold and empty, but I’m surrounded by a bunch of soft blankets.” He explained. Noelle hummed and took out her key to unlock the gate, briefly placing her study materials and Kris down. The doll hummed a bit, trying to relieve any stress.

Noelle picked up the doll and the many books, she smiled reassuringly at Kris before walking onto her property, closing the gate. She skipped the rest of the way there, Kris yelping protests along the way. 

Noelle eventually reached the front door and opened it without problems. “Mom must still be at the office.” She sighed in disappointment. She glanced down at the Kris doll to see it glaring at her.

”Maybe next time try to not give me brain damage....if I had a brain.” Kris said in the most dry tone he could muster to the awkwardly giggling reindeer. “Sorry! Sorry!”


	2. Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle freaks out and Kris is a bit afraid of the dark. Also Susie appears!

Kris and Noelle sat on the ground in Noelle’s room. They were both silent, unsure of what would happen in the future. Noelle broke the silence. “Uhm....Kris, how long have you been out of your body?” 

The human in a doll put a stuffed hand on his circular chin. “I have no idea...” Kris’s voice was a little bit raspy as he spoke, obviously he had been talking a lot more than usual. “How long since me and Susie skipped class?”

Noelle replied instantaneously. “Two days ago. So you became like this after school?” She asked softly. Kris nodded and reached towards his padded chest. “That night, I felt like I was being pulled out of my body. Then pain. True pain.”

”But Kris, you were shambling around school today....this is too weird.” Noelle huffed. Her fur stood up and she looked at Kris wide eyed. Obviously this entire thing freaked her out. Kris felt his soul beat faster and faster. Anxiety rushed through his stuffed body. “That means.....holy shit SUSIE!!!!” 

“Language! Do you kiss your mom with that mouth?” Noelle gasped. Kris merely scoffed. “As if you’ve never heard a swear before, we’re in fucking high school and I need something to cope with all this god damn stress!” 

Noelle sighed and placed her paw on Kris’s shoulder, being as sincere as possible. “Kris, I know you’re upset, I would be too. But we can’t dwell on the past. We need to figure out how to get your body back.” His form was trembling, if he had actual eyes, he would be crying for sure. 

“I know...tomorrow, we tell Susie, okay? I trust her with this.” He croaked out, voice cutting out as he went semi-limp. 

Noelle blushed a bit. Her crush on Susie was legendary. However someone needed help, and Noelle and Kris went far back so she felt like she had a duty to help. 

“Of course, but you’ll have to help me. I’m super awkward around her.” Kris laughed softy and nodded before going completely limp. Noelle figured that was how he fell asleep. Noelle picked up the now seemingly normal doll and put it on her windowsill with a blanket wrapped around it. She grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom to change.

Noelle’s clothes hit the ground as she stepped into her shower. She turned on the water to a desireable temperature and let the water soak her fur. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander. 

Kris had been in school that day, he had been acting weird. Weirder than normal. He shambled from place to place and kept his head down, he looked like a zombie frankly. When there was no one around, he would feel his pocket and smile eerily, it seemed that there was a red glow coming from his covered eyes. Noelle wasn’t sure how to react, all she did was mind her own business with her fur fluffed up. 

If that wasn’t Kris, it made a whole lot more sense. Noelle figured that someone possessed him. If the warm water wasn’t keeping her calm, she would have screemed. Noelle turned off the water and dried her fur with a towel, it always took a bit. Then Noelle put on her striped pyjamas. 

Noelle walked back into her room and took in the sight of the wrapped up doll, it seemed pretty eerie. The only thing keeping her from freaking out was the fact that she knew Kris wouldn’t hurt her. She got under the covers and closed her eyes, willing sleep to take her. 

 

The next morning, Noelle did in fact scream because Kris the doll was sitting on her chest. He had woken up from a nightmare and he couldn’t move so he wiggled onto the bed within his little cocoon. Noelle rushed to unwrap the blanket and picked Kris up.

”So today is Friday Kris, you think you’ll be alright if I take you to school?” Noelle asked, brushing her long hair. Kris hummed while nodding, he was evidently not in the mood to speak. 

Noelle then patted Kris’s head and left the room to get ready. Kris looked around with his black button eyes, besides his mom’s, he had never been in a girl’s room before. This room was neat and orderly with a red and green colour scheme. Kris honestly felt calm for a bit inside the room. 

Soon Noelle came back for her backpack and put Kris inside one of the pockets gently. “I have to keep you hidden for now, alright?” 

Kris didn’t protest until the zipper closed and he was plunged into darkness. “NOELLE!!” He screamed in pure terror. Noelle immediately unzipped the pocket to see a trembling Kris doll. “I-I’m afraid of the dark...” he confessed, in an embarrassed yet fearful voice. “Oh....sorry Kris... I’m afraid we’ll have to get over it....” Kris gulped. 

Noelle walked to school, she was a bundle of nerves, more so because of the living doll in her bag. She walked into the school, totally casual. It was a friday, one day like this would be fine. 

What she didn’t except was Susie to be early for once. 

Susie looked straight at Noelle, causing her to freeze up. “C’mon, let’s tell her now.” Kris urged. Noelle didn’t respond, she was blushing hard. Kris scoffed and climbed out of the bag. “If you want something done right? Do it yourself.”

”H-hi! Susie...eheheh...didn’t see you there....” Noelle giggled nervously as everything around her simply disappeared. Kris huffed and walked unnoticed towards Susie. 

“Hey......Kris said you wanted to talk to me?” She was casual, however she was obviously trying hard not to blush. Kris froze, he looked at his body standing in the doorway. “Kris” was smirking in a less than sane manner. 

“Oh! Yeah! W-well. I have a......oh my god this is embarrassing...” Noelle stuttered, covering her face. Kris latched onto Susie’s leg. “Kris” immediately saw this and disappeared from his spot into the classroom. 

Susie screetched but screetched louder when she saw the MOVING DOLL ON HER LEG! 

“Susie, calm down. We can explain.”


	3. You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to leave this a cliffhanger, be happy I didn’t and decided to be nice for once.
> 
> Just know that things will get more confusing before they get easier to understand.

“Susie, you lure my body to the supply closet, Noelle, you trap me and it in there, and I’ll reanimate it. Got it?” 

Susie blinked. “The supply closet? Why there?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. Noelle blushed and giggled a bit, her eyes showing that she obviously had a crush. Kris scoffed and focused on the task at hand. “Yes. The supply closet. People don’t go in there often.” 

He may have forgotten one tiny detail. 

“Alright! Let’s do it!” Susie yipped enthusiastically. Noelle cheered softly and Kris just stared blankly. He knew this would be an absolute disaster. But could he tell anyone? Nope! Not a chance. He had to stay silent about his worries. Even if it ended up killing him in the end. 

 

“Yo Kris! We going to the dark world today?” Susie asked the shambling body after class. Everything was set up for success, Noelle was in place, Kris in the closet, and it was showtime. 

The creepy child nodded slowly, as if not completely comprehending the question. Susie grabbed it’s arm and started dragging it towards the supply closet, her worry hidden by her long hair. 

‘What if this doesn’t work? What if Kris gets hurt? I saw that thing with a knife, I don’t think they’re afraid to use it. Damn! Why am I worrying so much? Why am I suddenly so afraid of him gtting hurt?’ 

Kris’s body let itself get dragged, knowing Susie was distracted. It pulled out their knife and examined it before looking at Susie with shining blood red eyes. The temptation to plunge the blade into her throat was tempting, alluring even. They craved to feel the rush that killing someone brought. 

The strange demon however then noticed Noelle, and immediately concealed the knife from view. They didn’t need to be caught. Especially not this early in the little game. Susie then threw open the doors to the supply closet. 

“Go on in!” She encouraged, shoving them in. Suddenly the door slammed shut. The creep was mildly confused, raising their hands to the door slowly. They did however notice a red glow from behind them. Their smirk grew wide, insane even. They pulled out their knife by the hilt and pointed it towards the soul. 

Kris had no fear being confronted by this. His need to have his body dulled it into submission. The red soul bobbed up and down, side to side, every which way to throw off the evil rice krispy. 

The demon soon couldn’t keep up, they growled and lashed out, the soul narrowly avoided it, still twirling around. Kris had almost gotten an opening before Kris remembered why trapping his body in the SUPPLY CLOSET was an absolutely terrible idea. 

The two fell down, down, down, down, down, down, down, deeper and deeper. The darkness grew, soon only the red soul illuminated the area, but even that was dull compared to the darkness that constantly grew. Kris finally maneuvered in a way that he would return to his body before hitting a surface with a loud thump.

His vision grew darker, yet darker. The darkness from the fall was nothing compared to this. A dull ache had already formed in his head, and he felt the feeling in his limbs fade. He didn’t even register that he was in his own body again. 

 

The first thing his felt was a rush of heat. 

Then he heard voices. They were hushed and cautious, clearly worried about something. Kris tried to wake himself up, but he was stuck in a limbo-like state, unable to move, or see. He wanted to huff angrily, but he couldn’t even react. 

“....He.......like this....” a voice whispered to presumably someone else. Kris couldn’t exactly make out it all. “We........help.......then......okay?” Another voice asked. 

Suddenly he felt movement, his limp body being hoisted into the air. The hero wanted to protest, his headache growing considerably worse, but he was stuck. He struggled to not fall into that darkness in his mind again, but a wave of pain suddenly crashed over him. Only now did he realize that he couldn’t feel any of his limbs. In their place was pure pain. 

Exhausted from the fight and the adjustment to having a body again, Kris was forced to enter that dark and tranquil place again. 

 

“Prince Ralsei!!” A high-pitched voice called. The goat prince was on a high ladder in his library, organizing the books for the umpteenth time when a distressed Hathey ran in screaming at the top of it’s lungs. Startled by the noise, the Spellcaster fell ftom the ladder and onto the ground. He was just happy he wasn’t high up. 

“Y-yes! Just a moment! Does Lancer need help again?” The fluffy goat coughed out as he stood up, adjusting his glasses. 

The Hathey was practically vibrating as it grabbed Ralsei’s arms. “NO! IT’S THAT HUMAN!!!” Ralsei’s body and mind immediately went numb. Kris was back and something happened to him. Ralsei, filled with a strong drive, urged Hathey to lead faster, keeping up easily. 

Two Ruddins and a Jigsawry were holding a seemingly Lifeless Kris in the air. He was hunched over, unmoving. Ralsei gasped and motioned for the troops to bring him closer. 

“We need to bring him to my castle straight away. I’ll have more power to help him there. I can keep him stable, but I won’t be able to heal him.” The fluffy prince informed them, placing a paw on Kris’s head. He closed his eyes and channeled some of the TP flowing around them into a magical energy, straight into Kris’s unconscious form. He groaned a bit in response, the spell already helping him. 

“Come on!” He ushered, taking off into a sprint. The troops all followed close behind, all concerned for the human in their arms.


	4. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor rice krispy is hurt and comfused

Kris cracked open his eyes, his vision blurry. He fluttered his eyelids to try and clear it up a bit. He felt comfortable, surrounded buy a lulling warmth. He fought the urge to fall asleep again by looking around. He was in a dark room, only illuminated by a fire he was near. He saw that some of his armour had been removed and placed nerby on the ground. 

Kris sighed as he played with the blanket covering him, he wished he would fall asleep again, his headache was terrible. He was sensitive to every small sound but it grinded against his head internally. He couldn’t even wince, he was in so much pain. 

Suddenly, there were Darkeners in his face, all looking extremely worried. Kris looked at them through pained eyes, not knowing who they were because of the headache. One of them spoke softly before another one, a purple blob, scampered off. 

Kris couldn’t stare at the bright green blobs anymore, he couldn’t show how weak he felt. Suddenly they perked up at something, a voice? Kris for some reason couldn’t recognize it, but the blobs all left. Kris sighed in relief before another green and black blob entered Kris’s vision. He shut his eyes before his head started to feel a lot clearer. He opened his blood red eyes again and spotted Ralsei. 

“Oh....hi...” he rasped, his voice crackling. Ralsei’s eyes were hidden in darkness and by glasses but it was easy to see how filled to the brim with tears they were. 

“Kris....I’m so sorry!” He sobbed, hugging the human tightly. Kris was a bit taken aback, he didn’t know how to respond at all. He just slowly wrapped his arms around Ralsei and awkwardly pat his back. Oh how fluffy he was though. Kris knew that he could just sink into that fur. 

“What even happened? You were completely lifeless for a moment! And your soul was strained. And your legs were twisted at a really weird angle, and, and-“ Kris sushed Raslei with a single blue finger. He rubbed the fluff lord’s back slowly. He was fine now, and that’s all that mattered. He was in his own body, and he was fine. 

“Ralsei...” he croaked, “there’s no reason to be worried. I’m fine aren’t I? Thank you.” Ralsei’s cheeks were warm, he then pulled away, blush super apparent on his furry cheecks. 

“Oh. I’m sorry for hugging you so suddenly. Are you still in pain Kris?” The fluffy goat price asked the child in concern. He let go, and Kris slightly pouted at the loss of the warmth. He shook his head, not trusting his voice at all. Ralsei beamed and got to his feet with a nod. He held his furry white paw down to Kris for him to take. 

"Would you like a hand? errr....Paw?" Ralsei chirped. Kris nodded and took hthe fluff lord’s appendage in his own hand. Ralsei pulled him up with a surprising amount of strength. Kris stumbled slightly before finding his balance and staying upright.

”Come! I always have food prepared, just in case Lancer or his troops swing by. A few Hatheys and Ruddins and even Jigsawrys like to stay around. They like the peace and quiet I think, and I like having company!”

Ralsei started rambling, however he cut himself off when Kris pulled on his paw. 

“Could I just have a moment?” He asked softly, his poker face not betraying anything about what he was feeling. He looked stiff and rigid however, which was a tiny bot concerning to Ralsei, but what could he do? 

“Of course! I’ll just wait outside the room! Don’t worry however, take as much time as you need!” Ralsei closed his eyes, appearing as little yellow dots with a bright smile. Kris nodded and Ralsei took the hint, strolling out of the room. 

As soon as Ralsei was gone, Kris fell back onto the couch there. His mind was swimming as he tried to shake off this strange feeling. It was like his mind was slowly being surrounded by a fog, and darkness crept into his vision. Suddenly images flashed before his eyes. They were almost too quick to see, but for some reason, he could see each clearly. 

Suddenly, Kris was on his back on the floor, he could see that his hair was out of his face. He inhaled sharply as he came back to reality. He couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten there. His mind felt strained and a twing was felt in his soul. 

The images played in his mind again, but this time, it was because he was recalling them. What did they mean? 

The first one looked to be Noelle, however she looked slightly different. Her fur was more orange and her hair seemed to be green? She wieldex a bow and seemed to be shooting at something. 

The next picture was of himself, looking in a middor with a wide smile. He was covered in a powdery substance and his eyes were visible, they seemed to be alight with insanity before transitioning to two black empty voids. He was in his own house, as far as he could tell. 

The next was a scene of Susie, she looked to be bruised and scared out of her mind, she two was covered in that weird powder and the location seemed to be vastly different, it was familiar but Kris couldn’t place his finger on why. 

The next was a woman standing over him, glaring down with hatred in her smoldering grey eyes. The sight made Kris shiver. 

The last one was simply a red soul. Kris pondered it for who knows how long, but he could never find any meaning of it. 

He was snapped out of his daze when he suddenly remembered Ralsei. He shakily got to his feet and stepped towards the door, ignoring the pain he felt as he developed another headache. He figured he would have a concussion, which was treated by Ralsei’s magic. It seemed that Is wasn’t permanent though. 

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out the door to look at the fluffy goat. Ralsei’s face brightened. “Ah! There you are! I was starting to think you got lost! The library is fairly big after all!” He chirped, gently taking the human’s hand. Kris stiffled a groan of pain at the sudden movement as he was dragged by the excited fluff ball.


End file.
